The Light and Dark Series
The Light and Dark Series (AKA "LD Stories") is a fanfiction storyline written and illustrated by Numbuh 404. It is a continuation of the original cartoon show with additional elements from the comics, including amalgamations of both story mediums. Series Information This epic tale begins in Season 10 with the introduction of a new Smurfette created by Peewit, who then begins paving the future for the Smurfs. She brings new life into the Smurf Village, causes more trouble than anyone ever imagined, and creates friendships with even the most unlikely of creatures. In the Season Finale (AKA Story One), Falla Cye, joins the Royal Court of the Good King's castle and quickly captures the hearts of everyone she meets. As times goes on, she undergoes a drastic transformation from a brash and troubled youth into a bold, beautiful, and independent heroine. Overview The main characters are generally imported from their mainstream media counterparts at some point from the cartoon show (such as Brainy having been "King Smurf"), but with elements from Peyo's original comics (such as Sassette having freckles). The inclusion of new characters happens periodically as the storyline progresses and while some may only have sparse appearances, they all play an important role. Generally the focus skips around to depict the happenings of each character set so the readers have a fairly balanced idea of everyone's roles. The cut scenes are specified by a ". . ." header followed by a new paragraph starting with any of the other parties. Lastly, there are physical descriptions of each character upon their introductions into the story, unless they are simply mentioned or only appear once. The Smurfs -- as I figured -- are so well known that they do not need to be described, unless they undergo transformations or costume changes. List of Characters Until reaching total completion of the storyline, the placement of these characters may change. Humans The original cast from the comics and cartoon series: *Sir Johan -- The main protagonist of the series. He is a young knight under the Good King who is often accompanied by his best friend, Peewit, on a series of adventures. *Peewit -- The faithful comedic sidekick to the main heroes of the series. After Johan lands him a job as the Good King's court jester, he has been a loyal friend with a heart almost as big as his stomach. *The Good King -- The primary ruling figure of the series. He rules his kingdom fairly and is beloved by his subjects, especially his family members. He considers Sir Johan like a son and would welcome anyone into his castle if the boy vouched in their favor, including vagabonds. *Dame Barbara -- One of recurring secondary characters. She is the Good King's Governess and personal caretaker for Princess Savina, with whom she is frequently accompanying. She does not take kindly to outsiders until they prove their worth in the castle. *Princess Savina -- The first main female protagonist of the series. She is the Good King's niece primarily seen in the watchful company of Dame Barbara. She is learning to be a "proper princess," but greatly admires Johan and Peewit, often hoping to join their adventures around the kingdom. *Count Tremaine -- Pending... *Johan Baufort -- Pending... *Homnibus -- Pending... *Justin -- Pending... *King Gerard -- Pending... *Gargamel -- Pending... *Scruple -- Pending... *Denisa -- Pending... *Hogatha -- Pending... *Mrs. Sourberry -- Pending... *Lady Jasmine -- Pending... *Princess Francesca -- Pending... *Prince Theodore -- Pending... *Brenda *Melinda *Chlorhydris -- Pending... *Princess Adela, Queen Gwendolyn, and others (original/licensed characters) The new character introduced in this series: *Falla Cye -- Pending... *Josten Lancaster -- Pending... *"Zoe" -- Pending... *Sir Jacob -- Pending... *Lady Pricilla -- Pending... *King Copprick -- Pending... Magical Creatures Characters from the original comics and cartoon series: *The Smurfs -- Pending... *Ripple -- Pending... *Mystico -- Pending... *Marina -- Pending... *Tebuli -- Pending... *Ernie -- Pending... *The Gnome King -- Pending... *The Gnome Prince -- Pending... *The Game Master -- Pending... New characters introduced in this series: *Karma -- Pending... *Wisteria -- Pending... *Dorgone -- Pending... *Hethera -- Pending... *Maeve -- Pending... *Princess Glacia -- Pending... *Drefuse Sylke -- Pending... *Fierra -- Pending... *Bermudo -- Pending... *Whisper -- Pending... Gods/Supernatural Beings Characters from the original comics and cartoon show: *Mother Nature -- Pending... *Father Time -- Pending... New characters introduced in this series: *The Soul Stealer -- Pending... Animals Characters from the original comics and cartoon show: *Bayard -- Pending... *Biquette -- Pending... *Azrael -- Pending... *Edgar -- Pending... *Feathers -- Pending... *Romulus -- Pending... New characters introduced in this series: *Gentile -- Pending... *Princeton -- Pending... Objects & Magical Artifacts *The Great Book of Spells *The Soul Staff *The Tracing Mirror Season 1 Picking up where the original cartoon show left off, this series begins by addressing the fans' biggest unanswered question: "Did the Smurfs ever make it home with the Time Crystals?" In the first time-travelling episode since 1989, the Smurfs meet a human who helps them solve the puzzle of the crystals, but not before some fun can be had in the modern day. While they will miss their new friend, the journey home is worth it all the smurfberries in the world. In their proper time once more, the Smurfs resume their former lives in the Village, but find that multiple changes have occurred since the group's disappearance. Some characters have disappeared, but in due time, new ones appear and become acclimated into the series. Pending more... Season Specials #A short fanfiction special occurs with focus on Mystico where he is freed for the last time and encounters a unique female Goblin named Vira. He tries to win her heart and is constantly rejected, leading him to take drastic measures to persuade her to be his mate. This story, The Goblin's Admiration, sets the stage for the entrance of a new character. #''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' features over twenty characters -- majority from the show -- and casts a fierce shadow on Johan when he is turned into a ruthless villain by Gargamel. This Season Finale is sure to intrigue and delight audience members with a thrilling plot, powerful action scenes, and hints towards future romance. Episode Listing #Pending Title #Pending Title #Pending Title #Pending Title #Tripped Up #Peewit's Smurfy Creation #Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake #Mystico Returns #''The Goblin's Admiration'' -- Season Special #Hethera the Goblin #Beyond the Mirror's Reflection #The Gnome Princess #Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love #Kiddie Crushes #Pending Title #Pending Title #''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' -- Season Finale Trivia *After calibrating the in-universal timeline pertaining to the LD Storyline, "The Gnome Princess" and "Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love" were switched. This was a means of assuring readers of one less continuity error when following along. *Originally, there were only ten episodes in this season before Story One. After separating from the Expanded AU, new episodes were added to fill the gaps in the opening storyline. Season 2 After the conclusion of Season 1, which introduced new characters such as Karma, Hethera, and Lady Falla, this season entails the adventures of a newly cursed Sir Johan as he becomes one of the greatest foes to the Smurfs. Under the control of Gargamel, he must overcome an internal battle of morality and pride if he has any chance of returning to the side of Good. Taking his place in the dynamic duo of the King's Court, Falla develops stronger ties with King Gerard and Princess Savina while also defending the Smurfs from the villainous trio's treacherous attempts to seek a better life from the dreary hovel. Meanwhile, Moxette becomes a progressively supportive character within this season, having been popular in Season 10. Likewise, there is more light shed on former one-shot characters like Mystico and Ripple, as well as new Sprite species. A Watersprite meets a Firesprite, which is sure to stir up trouble, and an old friend of Ripple's returns to start anew from his jaunty past. Season Specials #''Smurfing Over Troubled Water, the second special, challenges the King's Court on their resourcefulness, endurance, and unity when the Game Master introduces a new, far deadlier game than Wizard's Chess. Without the help of Sir Johan, it is up to Falla and Peewit to save Princess Savina and defeat the Game Master, or die trying... #The first Holiday Special features one of the most joyous occasions of the year, bringing friends and family together to contribute to the spirit of giving. Without Johan, the holiday is colder than usual for the Smurfs, and their human friends seem to share this despondency. 'Crestfallen Christmas' is the highly extensive telling of the season through the eyes of the young villain whose heart, though shrouded in darkness, remains golden. #Following the lack of proper acknowledgement to the Clockwork Smurfs in the previous season, 'Mechanical Hero' is the first event to put the main focus onto them. When a mysterious "plague" claims countless individuals, the toy Smurfs are the only ones unaffected, and so they set out to save their living counterparts as well as every other creature in the land. #The Season Finale is the last major event within Season 11. 'Take Back the Knight' is Story Two of the LD Storyline, the official conclusion to the "Year of Great Loss" as the Smurfs like to say. Johan is finally returned to the side of Good, but brings much more than a new outlook on life with him. This story is edgy and brimming with intrapersonal conflict, which is sure to captivate its audience, so don't miss it! Episode Listing *Woeful Smurfs *Somebody's Hidden Talent *King Gerard's Squire *Smurfing a Goblin Hollow *Clockette's Upgrades *Good Knight, Moon *Tug-O-War Court Affairs *Josten's Scar *The Troubled Child *Skipping Stones *Sylke Hood *Josten's Dark Horse *Smurfing Over Troubled Water'' -- Season Special *Rising Flames *A New Squire *Smurfing One's Imagination *Falla's Birthday *''Crestfallen Christmas'' -- Holiday Special *A Hovel is Not a Hospital *The Smurfs of Poetry *When Fire and Water Collide *''Mechanical Hero'' -- Season Special *Brainy, Smurfette's True Love *King Gerard's Birthday *Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs *Befallen Breckenridge *Mother Nature's (Re)Creation *Peasant for a Day *Mind Over Smurf *Blue is the Moon Stone *Top Prankster: Brains Versus Moxie *The Unsmurfiest Prank Ever Pulled *The Princess and the Peewit *Denisa's Birthday Wish *Poet's Imaginarium Experience *Backstage Smurfs *Short-Lived Stage Life *Reconciliation for the Wretched *Return of the Weresmurf *Brainy's Essential Discovery *The Dragon of the Far Land *A Gift for a Knight *Spritely Matrimony Story Two -- Take Back the Knight Season 3 This section has not been developed yet. Trivia *This page was first created on October 30th, 2011, but the concept for the series overview was in place since June of 2010. *Since its original creation, this was known as The Reluctant Dark Knight Series (AKA "RDK Stories") because development at the point only focused on Johan as the main protagonist. After much thought and collaborative assistance, the series was finally renamed to The Light and Dark Series on November 12th, 2015. View the blog post about it here. *Although the author had taken a long hiatus to work on other projects between a changing work and home schedule, the spark of motivation returned after seeing the spin-off CGI film, Smurfs: The Lost Village, on March 25th, 2017. This film is non-canonical with the original series or the LD Stories, but has notable aspects for inspiration for the author's long-term goals. *The process of separation of the Expanded AU and LD Stories officially began on April 17th, 2017 after discussions amongst fellow Admins, VicGeorge2K9 and A Heroic Smurf. Season 2 *This Season was officially created by Numbuh 404 on March 21st, 2014. *Between October 28th and November 11th, 2014, Numbuh 404 underwent serious reconstruction of the timeline of this Season, primarily focusing on the progression of the change in seasons. Nearly every episode was rearranged with the exception of "Clockette's Upgrades," which remains at Slot 5. *Episode pages began appearing on March 6th, but the first episode was not officially released until May 24th, 2016 following Numbuh 404's first college graduation ceremony. (Having been on hiatus since April 2014, this fandom project is ongoing at random times. It is prioritized on a motivation-driven basis between higher real-life priorities.) *Through the course of Season 11, there is evidence of Falla's personal relationships strengthening by dropping titles of status. Just as with King Gerard becoming just "Gerard," she drops titles for Princess Savina and Squire Josten. By them also dropping her preferred title, "Lady Falla," this shows they have friendships based on equal terms. This psychological standpoint of the series was already underway, but not specifically noticed by the author until being pointed out by her Speech 5 college professor. It was a compliment to know this was a central theme in "The King's Speech," in which Lionel Logue refers to Prince Albert as "Bertie" in order to free him of his stutter that stemmed from stressful roots. Story Two This section will be moved later to the proper page. *The title of this novel is inspired by one of Numbuh 404's favorite songs, "Take Back the Night" by Justin Timberlake (2013). Although the song itself has just about nothing to do with the plot of the story, the name itself is a parody with the replacement of "night" and "knight," describing the return of Sir Johan to his rightful place on the side of Good. *In "Good Knight, Moon," it is revealed that Johan is periodically returned to normal during the full moon, and that he can remember being evil, but not good. This is based off of an episode of CSI: Las Vegas where a witness of a crime had a split personality: one was dominant over the other - the "shadow personality" is able to watch the dominant personality, but the dominant cannot remember ever being the shadow. *Being a Cancer sign, Johan's birthstone is the moonstone, which happens to be the gem that saves him from Gargamel's curse in Story Two. This was not planned by Numbuh 404 - it was entirely coincidental, but works perfectly for the storyline. There is also a comic book created by Peyo in 1955 called "The Moonstone," which featured Johan & Peewit. Category:Series Category:Numbuh 404's Articles